dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sora vs Sonic
Sonic vs Sora is Peep4Life's two hundred and sixty-third DBX! Description Season 18 Episode 8! Sonic the Hedgehog vs Kingdom Hearts! Two teenage heroes from teams of three meet on the battlefield. Will speed surpass magic in this battle? Intro NO RULES ''' '''JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Sonic's quest for the Chaos Emeralds was heating up. He had just seen Amy battling some weird creature for one at a temple, but he knew he was closing in on one himself. He had five, Amy was en route to deliver the sixth and he just needed the last one.Just as he reached for it though, Sora leapt down before him. "I need that emerald more than you." Sora said, picking up the goal of Sonic's quest. Sonic grabbed it for himself. "I doubt it kid. Do you even know how to use this thing?" he said. Sora looked back at Sonic. "Sure!" he said, snatching at it. But Sonic sidestepped and watched as Sora fell over from the over-commitment. Sonic laughed. "Sure thing, pal. I'll see ya around." he said, looking to race off but just as he did, Sora fired from his Keyblade, bringing down a slab of debris before Sonic and trapping him. "Oh I get it. You think you're a big enough deal to be a boss battle." Sonic said, putting the emerald away. "I'll make this quick!" he promised. Here we go! "Yeah, you wis- WHOAH!" Sora cried out, being kicked into the air by Sonic, who came out of the gates at a blinding speed. Sora looked to recover, and tried a slash with the Keyblade, but Sonic uppercut him with great force, knocking at least a tooth across the room. Sora clutched his face, but Sonic was letting up. He dropped three Homing Attacks on Sora's chest, ploughing him into the wall. Sonic landed on his feet, and Sora just about climbed back to his. He fired again from the Keyblade, this time with a blast of fire. Sonic yawned and casually sidestepped the projectiles before planting a Spin Dash right in Sora's face. "You might wanna tap out." Sonic advised. Sora shook off the cobwebs and got back to his feet. He summoned the light energy around him in multiple different blasts which eventually caught Sonic out and hit him in the chest. Sonic collided with the nearby wall, and bounced off in another Homing Attack. This time Sora deflected him a different way and fired a shot of electric energy into his back. Sonic picked himself up. "Not bad, kid." Sonic admitted. He then ran around Sora in a circle to create a tornado. "But I've got enough about me to keep going." Sora was unceremoniously planted into the wall, he planted the Keyblade and tried to use it to leverage himself over Sonic. Sonic simply ran up the wall and punched Sora square across the face, cracking his nose. Sonic then grabbed Sora, and flipped backwards with him and planted himself downwards in a ball, dealing massive damage to Sora's stomach. The Keyblade dropped next to Sora, and he used a healing spell to recover some of the damage. "Ready for another round?" Sora asked, propping himself up on the rocks. "Another round? At this point kid, you should be begging for a Mercy Rule." Sonic then delivered a flying kick, which Sora deflected with his Keyblade. He then fired magic at Sonic, who rolled away from the initial blast, but the debris landed right on his legs. Sonic struggled to free himself and Sora fired a massive fire spell straight into the hedgehog's back. At this point, another voice could be heard from the opposite side of the rocks. "Sonic! I know you're in there! Here, I brought you a Chaos Emerald!" Amy cried, popping it through a gap in the wall. Sora walked over to it and went to collect, but Sonic sprang up and grabbed him, kicking him away from the emerald. Sora took a little exception to this and fired a massive blast of magic into Sonic's chest. The hedgehog's eyes rolled back into his head. Sora put the Keyblade on his back. Victorious, he prepared to walk away. When suddenly, a massive golden energy emitted from behind him. "Uh oh!" Sora realised, as Super Sonic levitated before him. "Now I'll show you!" Super Sonic cried, rushing into Sora with blinding punches and kicks. Sora couldn't even summon his sword to protect him. Super Sonic slammed him through the ceiling of the room and launched him neck first into a sharp boulder. But Super Sonic wasn't finished yet. He charged up the mother of all Spin Dashes, as Sora slowly got back to his feet. The super powered version of Sonic cut right through Sora's midsection. Super Sonic then buried Sora's broken body in a tomb of boulders, leaving the dead Keyblade wielder to rot in the depths and darkness of the cave. He deactivated his Super Form. "You'd have thought he'd have used that key to get out of here. Oh well." Sonic said, rushing towards the blocked exit, which Amy conveniently unblocked with her Piko Piko hammer. "Come on, Amy. Let's get outta here!" he said, rushing towards the next stage of his adventure. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Sonic!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Disney VS Sega Category:'Teenagers' themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Magic vs. Fist Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Follow-Up